jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Vorlage Diskussion:Willkommen/Feedback
Feedback von Wolv *''Hast du die Nachricht gelesen, sie überflogen oder ignoriert?'' Ich habe die Nachricht gründlich gelesen. *''Hast du alles verstanden, oder waren manche Sachen unklar?'' Der Inhalt der Nachricht ist eindeutig. *''Hast du Verbesserungsvorschläge bezüglich erklärter Sachen, verlinkten Seiten oder dem Layout''? Ich werde mich mit dem System erst vertraut machen, bevor ich Vorschläge unterbreiten kann. *Vielen Dank für die Willommensnachricht. Ich werde mich zunächst darauf beschränken, möglichst viele Artikel zu lesen und ggf. Änderungen an Rechtschreibung und Grammatik vorzunehmen. Wolv 13:56, 13. Apr. 2009 (CEST) :Danke für das Feedback, wenn du demnächst noch Vorschläge hast, sag es einfach. [[User:Darth Mauls Klon|''Darth Maul]] ~ [[User Talk:Darth Mauls Klon|Peace is a lie]] 14:04, 13. Apr. 2009 (CEST) Feedback von Matoro *''Hast du die Nachricht gelesen, sie überflogen oder ignoriert? Ganz gelesen *''Hast du alles verstanden, oder waren manche Sachen unklar?'' alles verstanden *''Hast du Verbesserungsvorschläge bezüglich erklärter Sachen, verlinkten Seiten oder dem Layout''? nein *Ja. Gute Willkommensnachricht.Ich hab sie ganz gelesen und gleich mal Ossus bearbeitet, sowie Darth Nihl.Matoro 20:32, 13. Apr. 2009 (CEST) Feedback von Darth Mytoo *''Hast du die Nachricht gelesen, sie überflogen oder ignoriert?'' Ich habe die Nachricht gelesen *''Hast du alles verstanden, oder waren manche Sachen unklar?Ich habe alles verstanden. *''Hast du Verbesserungsvorschläge bezüglich erklärter Sachen, verlinkten Seiten oder dem Layout?Ich würde das Bild rausnehmen, ich finde es häßlich. *Alles in alle finde ich die Nachricht ist gut und man kann sie gut verstehen! (Vorstehender nicht signierter Beitrag stammt von 16. Apr. 2009, 14:09:09 (Diskussion) Darth Mytoo) Feedback von Darth Firic *''Hast du die Nachricht gelesen, sie überflogen oder ignoriert?'' Jap, habe die Nachricht gelesen. *''Hast du alles verstanden, oder waren manche Sachen unklar?'' Alles verstanden. *''Hast du Verbesserungsvorschläge bezüglich erklärter Sachen, verlinkten Seiten oder dem Layout''? Vollkommen ok! Ich finde es klasse, dass man überhaupt begrüßt wird, denn auf manch anderen Internetseiten wird man so herzlos und nüchtern begrüßt. Anders ist es hier! Sehr herzlich!! Ich habe mich gefreut und war dankbar über die vielen Hilfe-Links zum Start... Schade finde ich nur, dass ich z.B. nicht am Artikel „Anakin Skywalker“ arbeiten kann. Schade. Oder am „Galen Marek“-Artikel. Habe das Spiel bis zum Erbrechen gespielt und auch Comic und Bücher gelesen (Making-of-Buch; Roman) und wollte mal richtig loslegen zu schreiben und nun...?! Nun ja, dann muss ich wohl andere Artikel suchen. Könnt ihr Lieben mir einige Artikel zu TFU zeigen, die einer Überarbeitung bedürfen oder die noch fehlen? Würde mich freuen! Auf bald. Euer Darth Firic 20:12, 16. Mai 2009 (CEST) :Schau doch mal im Autorenportal vorbei. Unter Qualitätssicherung findest du dort Links zu Gewünschten Artikel, Kurzen Artikel, Unvollständigen Artikel, Artikel mit Mängeln, ... Dort kannst du dir die raussuchen, zu denen du Quellen besitzt, und schon kanns los gehen Bild:;-).gif Gruß, Anakin 23:03, 8. Jul. 2009 (CEST) :War sehr hilfreich. Möge die Macht mit euch sein --Darth nihilius 10:55, 23. Mai 2009 (CEST) Feedback von Lord Venator *''Hast du die Nachricht gelesen, sie überflogen oder ignoriert?'' Durchgelesen *''Hast du alles verstanden, oder waren manche Sachen unklar?'' Alles klar *''Hast du Verbesserungsvorschläge bezüglich erklärter Sachen, verlinkten Seiten oder dem Layout''? Vielleicht ein besseres Bild? --Lord Venator 16:52, 19. Jul. 2009 (CEST) Feedback von Ewok *''Hast du die Nachricht gelesen, sie überflogen oder ignoriert?'' Natürlich gelesen. *''Hast du alles verstanden, oder waren manche Sachen unklar?'' Danke alles verstanden. *''Hast du Verbesserungsvorschläge bezüglich erklärter Sachen, verlinkten Seiten oder dem Layout''? Nein momentan nicht. Ewok 23:17, 3. Aug. 2009 (CEST) Feedback von Darth Graval *''Hast du die Nachricht gelesen, sie überflogen oder ignoriert?'' Ich habe sie überflogen und erst später gelesen. *''Hast du alles verstanden, oder waren manche Sachen unklar?'' Es war alles klar, da ich mich bereits mit Wikis auskenne *''Hast du Verbesserungsvorschläge bezüglich erklärter Sachen, verlinkten Seiten oder dem Layout''? Nein, ist echt schön gelungen!! Vielleicht sollte man nicht zuviele Links draufpappen, das kann verwirrend sein... Mir gefällt die Vorlage. Darth Graval - Hand of Wrath 23:20, 3. Aug. 2009 (CEST) :Das mit den vielen Links ist natürlich ein Problem, weil eben nicht zu viel, aber genug, dass man alles verlinkt hat und der Benutzer es nachlesen kann... Pandora Diskussion · Admin 23:25, 3. Aug. 2009 (CEST) Feedback von Darth Xendor *''Hast du die Nachricht gelesen, sie überflogen oder ignoriert?'' *''Hast du alles verstanden, oder waren manche Sachen unklar?'' *''Hast du Verbesserungsvorschläge bezüglich erklärter Sachen, verlinkten Seiten oder dem Layout''? * Darth Xendor 02:22, 20. Aug. 2009 (CEST) an wenn kann ich mich wenden wenn ich hilfe brauch in den chat komm ich net rein trotz heruntergeladene plugins :Unsere Admins haben für dich bestimmt ein "Offenes Ohr", schreib sie doch einfach auf ihrer Diskussionsseite an! ;) :Hier findest du die Admins: :http://www.jedipedia.de/wiki/index.php/Jedipedia:Administratoren :Liebe Grüße Ewok 03:20, 20. Aug. 2009 (CEST) :) Feedback von Anoon Bondara *''Hast du die Nachricht gelesen, sie überflogen oder ignoriert?'' gelesen *''Hast du alles verstanden, oder waren manche Sachen unklar?'' alles verstanden *''Hast du Verbesserungsvorschläge bezüglich erklärter Sachen, verlinkten Seiten oder dem Layout''? * Anoon Bondara 23:49, 21. Aug. 2009 (CEST) Feedback von Backup *''Hast du die Nachricht gelesen, sie überflogen oder ignoriert?'' Ich habe die Nachricht gelesen. *''Hast du alles verstanden, oder waren manche Sachen unklar?'' Ich glaube alles verstanden zu haben. *''Hast du Verbesserungsvorschläge bezüglich erklärter Sachen, verlinkten Seiten oder dem Layout''? Nein, ich bin mit der Begrüßung so zufrieden, wie sie ist. * Backup 13:56, 15. Okt. 2009 (CEST) Feedback von Kakashiraffael *''Hast du die Nachricht gelesen, sie überflogen oder ignoriert?'' gelesen *''Hast du alles verstanden, oder waren manche Sachen unklar?'' verstanden *''Hast du Verbesserungsvorschläge bezüglich erklärter Sachen, verlinkten Seiten oder dem Layout''? nein *Kakashiraffael 16:58, 30. Okt. 2009 (CET) Feedback von Nahdar Vebb *''Hast du die Nachricht gelesen, sie überflogen oder ignoriert?'' Bei mir nicht, schon früher in Diskussionen anderer Benutzer. *''Hast du alles verstanden, oder waren manche Sachen unklar?'' Alles klar. *''Hast du Verbesserungsvorschläge bezüglich erklärter Sachen, verlinkten Seiten oder dem Layout''? Alles perfekt. Nahdar Vebb 14:55, 2. Nov. 2009 (CET) Feedback von Wolfclaw *''Hast du die Nachricht gelesen, sie überflogen oder ignoriert?'' erst überflogen dann gelesen *''Hast du alles verstanden, oder waren manche Sachen unklar?'' bei Text änderungen habe ich mich erst nicht getraut erst wo jemand mir schrieb ich soll keine Angst haben das ich was kaputt mache, weil immer jemand da ist der gegebenenfalls ausbessert *''Hast du Verbesserungsvorschläge bezüglich erklärter Sachen, verlinkten Seiten oder dem Layout''? Im Moment nicht (Vorstehender nicht signierter Beitrag stammt von Wolfclaw (Diskussion • Beiträge) 23:59, 6. Nov. 2009 (CET)) Feedback von RC-1139 *''Hast du die Nachricht gelesen, sie überflogen oder ignoriert?'' Erst mal schnell überflogen, dann ganz gelesen *''Hast du alles verstanden, oder waren manche Sachen unklar?'' Ich habe alles verstanden *''Hast du Verbesserungsvorschläge bezüglich erklärter Sachen, verlinkten Seiten oder dem Layout''? Im Moment noch nicht * weiterer Kommentar: Danke für die nette Begrüßung! RC-1139 10:07, 21. Nov. 2009 (CET) Feedback von Anakin*Skywalker *''Hast du die Nachricht gelesen, sie überflogen oder ignoriert?'' gelesen *''Hast du alles verstanden, oder waren manche Sachen unklar?'' eigentlich alles verstanden *''Hast du Verbesserungsvorschläge bezüglich erklärter Sachen, verlinkten Seiten oder dem Layout''? nein * Anakin*Skywalker 08:18, 3. Dez. 2009 (CET) Feedback von Nevrojt *''Hast du die Nachricht gelesen, sie überflogen oder ignoriert?'' Ich habe sie gelesen und yur kenntnis genommen *''Hast du alles verstanden, oder waren manche Sachen unklar?'' Habe alles verstanden Nevrojt 19:35, 3. Dez. 2009 (CET)